


Во имя долга

by Alraphin



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Страж прошла долгий и нелегкий путь, руководствуясь трезвым расчетом и полагаясь на свой разум. Сможет ли она не обращать внимания на свои чувства, когда придется делать последний судьбоносный выбор? И все ли с этим выбором согласятся?





	1. Лелиана

_А если там, под сердцем, лед,  
То почему так больно жжет?  
Не потому ли, что у льда  
Сестра — кипящая вода,  
Которой полон небосвод?  
Мельница, "Любовь во время зимы" ___

__

__Лелиана долго стояла в коридоре, не решаясь постучать в дверь. Хотя, казалось бы, что такого страшного может быть в разговоре, да еще и с лучшей подругой? А все равно она маялась у двери и не могла попросить позволения войти. Справедливости ради стоило сказать, что говорить с Амелл порой было все равно что ехать по разбитой дороге - то лошадь споткнется, то колесо повозки застрянет.  
Лелиана мысленно извинилась за такое сравнение, но не могла не признать, что оно было удачным. Нет, лучшей подруги, чем Амелл, она бы никогда не нашла - верной, сильной духом, всегда готовой прийти на помощь. Но все это не отменяло того, что Амелл была немножко... бесчувственной. Может, и нехорошо так думать, но как еще можно было назвать человека, который стоял перед прахом самой Андрасте и даже прикасался к нему, а потом на все вопросы отвечал: "Да ничего такого. Прах как прах"?!  
Не так давно Лелиана почти отчаялась разбудить в подруге обыкновенные человеческие чувства и готова была смириться с тем, что Амелл - Серому Стражу, героине, боевому магу - просто не дано было любить, как всем остальным людям. Вокруг нее в отряде кипели чувства: Винн переживала из-за бывшего ученика и утраченного сына, Алистер тосковал по Дункану, Огрен бормотал что-то про свою Фельзи, и даже у Зеврана была какая-то тайна, которую Лелиана еще не смогла у него выпытать, но очень надеялась. Она уже придумала название для баллады - "Сердце убийцы", и ей не терпелось добавить к этому названию достойную его историю. И только Амелл в этом водовороте оставалась спокойной, собранной и всегда мыслящей трезво, как бы ни пытались ее расшевелить остальные. Лелиана и сама пробовала... но что уж тут говорить, если человек не понимает не то что намеков, а высказанного в лоб предложения занять одну палатку, остается только отступить. Так что Лелиана почти смирилась и научилась принимать подругу такой, как она есть, со всеми ее недостатками. Но втайне все равно думала, что сердце Амелл вовсе не из камня, просто никто до сих пор не смог по-настоящему его затронуть.   
И лишь недавно это предположение стало подтверждаться. После Собрания Земель, когда Алистер покинул отряд, Амелл изменилась. Знавший ее хуже человек ничего бы не заметил. Амелл была не из любителей жаловаться на судьбу, да и свободного времени у нее для задушевных разговоров не было - вместо них она вечерами вела беседы с Логэйном. Лелиана слышала те беседы: сплошные "отступления", "фланги", "атаки" и "связные", ничего личного. Но изредка Лелиане удавалось застать подругу одну, и тогда она видела опущенные уголки губ, прорезавшуюся морщинку между бровей и непривычную, тихую печаль в глазах. Может, Лелиана ничего не понимала в проблемах Серых Стражей, зато понимала в людях. И она готова была поставить свои лучшие туфли против дырявых башмаков, что Амелл тосковала. И чем ближе они подходили к Редклифу, тем чаще ее посещала печаль. И Лелиана крепко подозревала, что знает причину.  
Давно следовало с ней побеседовать, но в пути Амелл не так уж просто было поймать - она умела найти занятие и себе, и другим. А меж тем Лелиана была уверена, что Амелл стоит облегчить душу. Всем известно - раздели с другом свою печаль, и она сразу станет меньше, если и не утихнет совсем. И совсем не дело было бы тащить в последний поход на Денерим еще и эту ношу в одиночку, для чего тогда существуют друзья? Вот только самой Амелл и в голову не приходило рассказать кому-то о своих переживаниях. Значит, стоило ее немного подтолкнуть. Лелиана вздохнула, постучала в дверь, дождалась отрывистого "да" и вошла.  
Против ожиданий Амелл не сидела за книгами или бумагами, а просто стояла у окна.   
\- Любуешься? Сегодня красивая ночь, - заметила Лелиана. - Такие крупные звезды...  
\- Отсюда хорошо видно стоянку гномьего лагеря, - отозвалась Амелл, не оборачиваясь. - Мне показалось было, что у них возникли беспорядки. Но в лагере вроде бы тихо.  
Лелиана неслышно вздохнула. Ну да, конечно. Разве можно было бы ждать от Стража накануне похода, чтобы она пошла любоваться звездами? А ведь Лелиана знала, что Амелл любила и умела ценить красоту природы, дарованную Создателем. Раньше. Может, после их встречи в Лотеринге. Сейчас же в ней становилось все меньше человека и все больше - Стража.   
Впрочем, одернула себя Лелиана, практичности ее подруге всегда было не занимать. Еще в начале их знакомства Лелиана спросила, почему Амелл бреет голову, а не хочет сделать себе какую-нибудь милую прическу.  
\- То есть, эта тебе тоже очень идет, - быстро поправилась она тогда, - но для ферелденки это так необычно...  
\- Многие маги бреют голову, - пожала плечами Амелл. - Это очень удобно. Не приходится после некоторых экспериментов выращивать себе волосы заново.  
\- Вот как? - засмеялась Лелиана. - А татуировка на лице нужна, чтобы шрамов видно не было?  
Амелл даже не улыбнулась, и Лелиана поняла, что в этом разговоре шутила только она сама.  
Амелл отвернулась от окна, и Лелиана увидела ту самую татуировку, закрывавшую половину немиловидного лица с длинным носом и упрямым подбородком. Впрочем, в полумраке покоев грубоватые черты казались мягче, и Лелиана в очередной раз подумала, что ее подруга могла бы быть почти хорошенькой, если бы больше внимания уделяла своей внешности.   
\- Ты что-то хотела? - спросила Амелл.  
\- Я тебя отвлекаю? Мне просто хотелось поговорить.  
\- Со мной сегодня все хотят поговорить. Сначала Риордан, потом Морриган, сейчас ты... У тебя случайно не найдется баллады, которую архидемон послушает и сам сдохнет?  
\- Увы, нет, - ответила удивленная вопросом Лелиана.  
\- Жаль. А я было понадеялась еще на один способ прекращения Мора.  
\- Если бы эта баллада у меня была, ты бы узнала о ней первой, конечно.  
\- Хотелось бы верить, - усмехнулась Амелл.  
Она выглядела усталой. Она бездумно вертела в руках какой-то амулет, покусывала губы, ее взгляд, обычно острый и все подмечающий, сейчас скользил по обстановке спальни, ни на чем не останавливаясь.  
\- Ты за что-то сердита на меня?  
\- Не на тебя... Извини, устала немного. Хотя, признаться, меня успокаивает мысль, что хотя бы эту ночь мы проведем за каменными стенами.  
Начало обнадеживало, и Лелиана аккуратно ухватилась за представившуюся возможность.  
\- О да, этот замок выглядит совсем неприступным... Значит, здесь воспитывался Алистер? Думаю, он многое мог бы рассказать о здешних местах...  
\- Да, ностальгии предаваться он любил, - согласилась Амелл. - Тоска по прошлому ему давалась куда лучше, чем взгляд в будущее. Увы.  
Выражение ее лица ничуть не изменилось, и Лелиане захотелось топнуть ногой - ну что за упрямица! Нет, намеками ее не проймешь, нужно брать быка за рога!  
\- Ты не жалеешь? - прямо спросила она.  
\- О чем?  
\- Об Алистере. Все-таки ты прогнала его...  
\- Я?! - брови Амелл взлетели вверх. - Если уж так говорить, то я не прогнала его, а пнула. На трон.  
\- Ну да. Я понимаю, что тебя к этому вынудили обстоятельства, но я заметила, что...  
\- Лелиана, - Амелл теперь смотрела на подругу, как на тяжелобольную. Подобный взгляд у нее раньше появлялся, только когда они беседовали о Создателе. - К уходу Алистера причастен ровно один человек - сам Алистер. Видит Создатель, я всеми способами пыталась его остановить, но он оказался упрямее, чем я думала.  
Ага!  
\- Значит, ты все-таки жалеешь? Мне его тоже не хватает. Без его шуток в лагере совсем не так, как раньше...  
Амелл фыркнула, раздув ноздри.  
\- Я жалею о том, что Орден потерял не самого плохого воина. И хорошо еще, если мы теперь обретем не самого дурного короля. К сожалению, я принимала за чистую монету слова Алистера о том, что он больше всего хочет восстановить Орден. Оказалось, что он готов был это делать на словах. Должно быть, он представлял, как мы с ним пойдем по городам, свободные и счастливые, и будем набирать вдвоем рекрутов. Но как только я стала предпринимать конкретные шаги, оказалось, что Алистер не готов ничего делать всерьез. Я принесла ему корону и выгодный брак - он отбивался так, словно я его душила. Я завербовала лучшего полководца в Ферелдене - он устроил истерику посреди Собрания Земель. Надеюсь, Анора сможет сдерживать его порывы. И надеюсь, из-за своих обид он не забудет все свои клятвы до одной, когда окажется на троне.   
\- Быть может, у него были свои причины противиться этому браку, - тихо заметила Лелиана.   
\- Быть может, у меня были и остаются причины не идти против архидемона. Они заключаются в двух словах: "Не хочу". Но следует помнить еще и слово "надо", - Амелл вдруг поморщилась, словно выпила залпом горькое снадобье.   
Лелиана покачала головой.  
\- Никто не спорит, что долг - это важно. Но существуют вещи, которые по важности спорят с долгом...  
\- Какие, например?  
\- Например, любовь.  
Амелл вздрогнула и посмотрела Лелиане прямо в глаза. До этого она выглядела рассеянной, словно отвечала ей, но мыслями была где-то далеко, подле очередного вопроса, важного для армии, для баннов, для государства - но не для нее. Мгновение она молчала, потом сказала с бесконечной усталостью:  
\- Только не говори, что у вас были планы пожениться и я их нечаянно расстроила. Я сейчас даже не смогу толком извиниться.   
Лелиана моргнула.  
\- Пожениться? Мы с Алистером? Нет! Я говорила о вас двоих!  
\- О нас? Обо мне и... Алистере?  
Амелл хотела сказать что-то еще, но Лелиану было уже не остановить.  
\- Сколько можно быть такой скрытной! Обманывай других, но я-то вижу, что у тебя сердце не на месте! Да, сердце! Можешь сколько угодно притворяться бесчувственной, что тебе все равно, что у тебя есть долг и больше тебе ничего не надо. Такая разумная Страж! Но Создатель дал нам не только разум! Создатель дал нам сердце, и только сердцем можно принять самые важные решения. Ты же вовсе отказываешься его слушать, отказываешься от дара Создателя! Но я-то знаю, что на самом деле ты вовсе не такая черствая, какой пытаешься для всех казаться. Не хочешь признаваться мне - пожалуйста, но хотя бы самой себе не пытайся врать. Ты способна на нежные чувства, и это их ты пытаешься задавить все последние дни. Но сердце не обманешь, оно лучше знает, что нужно Амелл!  
Амелл прикрыла глаза и сильно побледнела, сжала руки в кулаки. Татуировка на ее лице теперь казалась нарисованной углем.   
\- Возможно, - выдавила она.   
\- А раз так - действуй! - выпалила Лелиана. - Хоть раз в жизни сделай что-то по зову сердца, пока Серый Страж не вытеснила Амелл до конца!  
Амелл закрыла лицо ладонями, помассировала кончиками пальцев веки. Лелиана бурно дышала, глядя на нее.   
\- Ступай, Лелиана, - попросила Амелл еще тихим, но уже твердым голосом и отняла руки от лица. - Просто... ступай.   
Лелиана повернулась и вышла. В дверях она чуть не столкнулась с Морриган, которая, как обычно, смерила ее насмешливым взглядом.   
\- Уже торопишься уйти? Должно быть, мне удача улыбнулась. Со Стражем нужно мне поговорить, и уши лишние нам вовсе не нужны.  
Лелиана пожала плечами. В коридоре она прислонилась к стене, сердце яростно колотилось. Кажется, она хотела расшевелить Амелл, а вместо этого вышла из себя сама...   
Она вовсе не хотела подслушивать. Ни капли! Но Морриган неплотно закрыла дверь, и голоса были такими внятными...  
\- Ты говорила, что должна подумать над предложением моим. Что ты совсем не знаешь ритуала, и он опасным кажется тебе. И вот, я согласилась подождать, но эта ночь, увы, не бесконечна. Должна тебе я вновь задать вопрос, но этот раз уже последним станет. Доверишься ли ты, как другу, мне и жизни Стражей мне спасти позволишь? Иль все же мне уйти, отказ услышав?  
Лелиана замерла. Она не поняла, о чем говорила Морриган, но чутье подсказывало ей, что речь идет о чем-то очень важном. Она с нетерпением ждала ответа Амелл.  
А вот Амелл не торопилась, и Морриган не понукала ее. Наконец, раздался тяжелый вздох, и голос, в котором Лелиана с трепетом расслышала тихую нежность, произнес:  
\- Мне тут очень настойчиво посоветовали хоть раз последовать зову сердца, Морриган. Мой ответ: да. Ритуалу быть._ _


	2. Логэйн

_Ничего не останется от нас,_  
_Нам останемся в лучшем случае мы,_  
_Хорошо, что уже не страшно,_  
_И пламя пляшет, как любовь во время зимы.  
__Мельница, "Любовь во время зимы"_ __

____

Логэйну выделили покои в самой холодной части замка Редклиф. По комнате противно тянуло сквозняком, на ничем не украшенных каменных стенах выступала влага. Дрова в камине еле тлели, не желая разгораться, и этих дров не могло хватить на всю ночь. Более зримое напоминание "тебя здесь терпят, но тебе не рады" трудно было бы придумать. Логэйн усмехнулся. Он и не рассчитывал на радушие, но не думал, что эрл Эамон окажется столь мелочен. Анору-то и Стража он наверняка разместил в лучших комнатах...  
Логэйн решил было не показывать, что заметил, насколько убогая спальня ему досталась, но вскоре передумал. Еще не хватало заработать ломоту в костях перед решающим походом. Это в молодости кажется, что уязвленная гордость стоит того, чтобы ради нее претерпевать всяческие лишения. Его же, Логэйна, гордость в последнее время кто только ни испытывал на прочность. После Собрания Земель все, словно сговорившись, провожали его любопытными и неприязненными взглядами, а то и шепотками. Предатель, убийца короля, работорговец, проигравший трус, кровавый безумец - каждый находил, за что пнуть побежденного. Все постарались забыть то, что он сделал для страны, чтобы вдосталь смаковать его прегрешения.  
Все, кроме одного человека.  
Конечно, и слугу отсюда было не дозваться, пришлось самому выйти в коридор и послать пробегавшего мимо эльфа за дровами и кувшином вина. Когда Логэйн вернулся в комнату, за столом сидела Страж и при зыбком свете свечи читала разложенные на столе бумаги. Из-за сквозняка пламя дрожало, и тень Амелл на стене тоже дрожала.Нос тени казался еще длиннее, чем у оригинала.  
После их первой встречи в Денериме, когда Логэйн вышел лично встречать Эамона и его свиту, покойный Рэндон Хоу заметил:  
\- Да, будь у этой Стражницы мордашка покрасивее, мои ребята с ней бы с радостью развлеклись. Но девицей с таким носом и они побрезгуют, жаль.  
\- Да уж, красоты Создатель ей не дал, - подхватила Коутрен. - Оно и к лучшему - смазливых народ больше жалеет.  
Логэйн тогда ничего не сказал. Во время их короткой беседы с Амелл он смотрел ей прямо в глаза. Когда она говорила, они наполнялись ярким бирюзовым светом, который притягивал взгляд и не позволял отвернуться. Даже перед Создателем Логэйн не смог бы ответить, какой там у нее был нос.  
Толком он смог разглядеть ее уже позже, когда поневоле стал Серым Стражем. Тогда и насмотрелся: видел ее и задумчивой, и запыхавшейся во время тренировки, и сердитой, и уставшей. Ну да, лишней красотой ее Создатель обременять не стал. Амелл была, наверное, ровесницей Аноры, но из-за резких черт и привычки часто хмуриться выглядела старше. И свою некрасивость она словно выставляла напоказ - голову брила, лицо изуродовала татуировкой. Маленькие, глубоко посаженные глаза смотрели на мир цепко и пристально. Но стоило им вспыхнуть, когда речь шла о чем-то важном, и черты ее лица уже никого не волновали. За всю свою жизнь Логэйн знал только одного человека, чей взгляд мог сравниться силой с этим, бирюзовым - покойного короля Мэрика.  
Амелл как будто не заметила, как он вошел. Она сильно сгорбилась над столом, вглядываясь в текст, локтем она придерживала свиток, который то и дело норовил свернуться. Посох, ее неизменный спутник, стоял у стены так, чтобы его можно было взять одним движением.  
\- В библиотеке больше свечей и не так дует, - сказал Логэйн. - Здесь ты испортишь себе глаза.  
\- Риордан дал мне для изучения некоторые бумаги из архива Стражей, - откликнулась она, проигнорировав эту его попытку одновременно позаботиться о ней и остаться одному. - Очень вовремя, конечно. Хотя лучше поздно, чем никогда. Скажите мне, Логэйн, как бы вы вели себя после Остагара, если бы уже тогда знали то, о чем Риордан рассказал нам сегодня?  
\- О том, что архидемона может убить только Серый Страж?  
\- Да.  
Играть в "а что, если..." они начали на второй вечер, когда вместе ушли из Денерима и разбили лагерь для своего маленького отряда. В первый вечер Логэйн получал ответы на свои вопросы. Амелл не пыталась увернуться, не пыталась что-то скрыть, не язвила, и в ее ответах Логэйн, как ни старался, не мог почувствовать ни ненависти, ни презрения.  
"Я хочу, чтобы мы работали вместе".  
"Я верю, что вы все делали ради блага своей страны".  
"Я не считаю вас чудовищем".  
Не считаю. Чудовищем - не считаю. Эти слова не могли быть правдивыми, но Логэйн был благодарен за них.  
Больше они никогда не возвращались к этому разговору.  
На второй вечер на стоянке эльф-убийца что-то строгал в котел на огне, старая волшебница из Круга Магов листала потрепанный фолиант, музыкантша из Орлея теребила струны лютни, и никто не смотрел в его сторону, тщательно делая вид, что замена королевского сына на королевского отца ровным счетом ничего не значит. И вот тогда Амелл подошла, села рядом у костра, скрестив ноги, и спросила без церемоний: "Логэйн, а что бы вы делали, если победили?".  
Он не заинтересовался тогда, зачем ей это знать. Подумал мельком, что, быть может, победительнице захотелось еще раз ткнуть побежденного в свежую рану. Это было бы глупо: уже никто не смог бы нанести ему раны больнее, чем она тогда, на Собрании Земель. Уничтожить противника просто, унизить - тоже, но заставить осознать свои ошибки и нести на плечах новый груз вины - о, на это способен редкий человек. Амелл проделала с ним это, и Логэйну предстояло тащить на себе тяжелое прошлое до конца жизни. Впрочем, эта новая жизнь не должна была продлиться долго.  
Поэтому он просто ответил: честно, как новобранец, который рапортует командиру. Амелл не смеялась, не перебивала, пристально глядя ему в лицо. Потом она сосредоточенно потерла острый кончик носа и спросила:  
\- Вы бы разделили армию? Решились бы на такой шаг? Ведь у вас бы остались невеликие силы.  
\- Это был рискованный шаг, - пришлось признать ему. - Но на тот момент лучшего мы сделать не могли.  
Она еще раз потерла свой выдающийся нос, кивнула и отошла. Вскоре она уже отчитывала рыжего гнома, который вынес из Денерима бутылку бражки и умудрился вылакать ее почти до дна в одиночку.  
На следующий вечер расспросы повторились. И еще раз. И еще. Не нужно было быть великим мудрецом, чтобы понять: Страж училась. Логэйн быстро убедился в том, что она привыкла пользоваться всем, что судьба отдавала в ее руки. Если рядом со стоянкой росли целебные травы, они собирались для снадобий. Если на обочине валялась выброшенная кем-то склянка, вечером она уже кипятилась над костром, чтобы залить в нее все те же снадобья. И Логэйн своими глазами видел, как Амелл обшаривала карманы невезучего разбойника, у которого хватило дурости напасть на нее на лесной тропинке. Когда Логэйн и эльф-убийца - Зевран - подоспели на шум, у разбойника уже не было лица - только сожженный дочерна череп.  
\- А если бы у него были сапоги лучше, чем у кого-то из нас, - шепнул Зевран, который заметил, как Логэйн глядит на эту сцену, - она бы сняла и их. Зачем добру пропадать, верно?  
Теперь у Амелл в руках был лучший полководец Ферелдена, и она собиралась выжать из него знания до последней капли. Сначала Логэйн просто не сопротивлялся. Потом поневоле заинтересовался. Стал подкидывать ей тактические задачки - да не из тех, что давали дворянским сынкам и дочкам их учителя, а из своего обширного опыта. Они чертили планы ветками на земле. Передвигали по этим планам камешки-войска и щепки-орудия. Рассылали гонцов. Давали задания разведчикам. Подкупали и перекупали шпионов. Отправляли письма с несколькими голубями на случай, если первого собьют.  
\- Думаешь, тебе все это пригодится под Редклифом? - не выдержал однажды Логэйн, когда Амелл прикидывала, как лучше подбросить врагу ложные сведения о своем местонахождении. Она подняла на него глаза.  
\- После Редклифа будет новый день.  
Он не верил. Но спорить не стал.  
Она спрашивала его о политике. О баннах и их спорах. Об Аноре. О дипломатии с Орлеем - и тут им приходилось нелегко, потому что она упорно желала видеть мирное разрешение того, что называла "разногласиями", а мирного пути не было и быть не могло. Иногда Логэйн обрывал разговор и называл Амелл глупой девчонкой, которая не знает прошлого собственной страны. Потом прощал - все-таки он в свое время сражался именно за то, чтобы такие, как Амелл, никогда не узнали, что значит быть под пятой у орлесианцев.  
И лишь об одном она не спрашивала никогда: жалеет ли он? Мучается ли виной? Хочет ли искупить свои ошибки? Как будто стоило ему стать Серым Стражем, и Амелл отбросила все эти вопросы в дальний пыльный угол и забыла о них.  
Сам он себя Серым Стражем не чувствовал вовсе. Просто готовился к новой битве за свою страну.  
Почти сразу она попросила его учить ее фехтованию.  
\- Это тебе зачем? - удивился Логэйн. - Ведь ты маг.  
\- Я боевой маг, - объяснила она. - Или рыцарь-чародей, если угодно. И у меня даже есть меч, которым могу сражаться только я. Но если я не научусь с ним обращаться, он сгниет без дела.  
\- Показывай, - велел Логэйн.  
\- Может, оно тогда перестанет постоянно свешивать на меня свою побрякушку, - ворчливо прогудел из тени голем.  
Меч и в самом деле оказался странный - кривой, отливающий несвойственным честной стали цветом. Зато он был легким и хорошо приспособленным для девичьей руки. А еще прочным - когда он вылетал из пальцев Амелл, несколько раз он ударился о дерево. На коре остался темный след, а лезвию ничего не сделалось.  
Весь следующий день Логэйн краем глаза наблюдал за Амелл и видел, как она чаще обычного разминала плечи и берегла руки, на которых появились свежие мозоли. Он бы не удивился, если бы она отказалась от новых уроков. Все же она была магом и умела ловко обращаться с посохом - для драки этого должно было хватить.  
Она не отказалась. Почти все вечернее время она проводила с ним. Логэйн рассудил, что от остальных спутников она успела получить все, что могла.  
Не жалеть ее было легко всегда - с самого начала, когда он приказал уничтожить беглых Серых Стражей. Потом оказалось, что уважать ее проще, чем ненавидеть или презирать. А дальше... дальше он начал гордиться. Это было странное чувство. Это было неуместное чувство. Но когда она находила выход из приготовленной им тактической ловушки или пусть неуклюже, но парировала его выпад, он смотрел на нее... нет, не как на дочь. Скорее, как на Коутрен, которая становилась хорошим солдатом и командиром у него на глазах.  
Вот только Амелл стала солдатом давно, когда загорелся огонь в башне Ишала или даже раньше. И командиром - тоже, люди шли за ней, несмотря на резкость, на холодность, на презрение к дуракам всех мастей и чинов. Если Логэйн что-нибудь понимал, Серый Страж собиралась стать полководцем, способным вести за собой целые армии.  
Или правителем.  
Эта мысль пришла незваной, и отравила ему целый день. Целый день он представлял, что будет, если Амелл решила пробиваться окольными путями на трон. Подозрительность, которая уже спасала ему жизнь, не давала отпустить эту мысль, и когда Амелл вечером явилась для новых расспросов и задач, Логэйн спросил первым:  
\- Зачем тебе это все?  
\- Знания лишними не бывают.  
\- Это не те знания, которые нужны обычному Серому Стражу для борьбы с Мором.  
\- Спорно. Мы еще не знаем, как именно поведут себя порождения тьмы под Редклифом.  
\- Не притворяйся, - нахмурился Логэйн. Подозрение разъедало его разум, как кислота - металл. - Как бы ни вела себя орда порождений тьмы, среди них ты вряд ли найдешь шпионов, чтобы их перекупить, или внутренние распри, чтобы их поддержать! Зато...  
\- Зато? - казалось, ее вовсе не трогает его вспышка.  
\- Зато всем этим очень удобно пользоваться, чтобы собирать на свою сторону баннов, которым не по вкусу придется власть моей дочери и моего новоиспеченного слабохарактерного зятя! И если тут появится героиня, победительница Мора...  
\- Простите, что перебиваю, но Мор мы еще не победили.  
\- Но ты собираешься это сделать, верно? И тогда победительница Мора, прославленная по всему Ферелдену, пообещает поднять страну из руин, но ей потребуется корона! И с поддержкой баннов и Стражей Орлея...  
\- Так, - снова перебила Амелл. - Если дошло до Орлея, значит, дело гиблое. Я вижу, что урока сегодня не будет. Лучше я буду готовиться к драке с порождениями тьмы, чем буду отбиваться от порождений вашей фантазии, Логэйн. Скажу только, что я не для того убила столько времени и сил, сватая Алистера за вашу дочь, чтобы потом поднимать бунт.  
\- Если ты попытаешься навредить моей дочери, я остановлю тебя, - пообещал Логэйн уже ей в спину. Впрочем, он уже пытался остановить Амелл однажды, когда на кону стояла не просто судьба его дочери, но судьба Ферелдена. И не смог. Внезапно Логэйн Мак-Тир почувствовал себя очень старым, как будто каждый прожитый год превратился в камень, и мешок с этими камнями лег ему на плечи.  
Амелл даже не ответила, только плечами повела. Он уже о чем-то говорила вполголоса с кунари.  
Ночью Логэйну приснился сон. Чудовищный сон, в котором был дракон - огромный, жуткий, изрыгающий зеленоватое пламя. Даже во сне ощущалось исходящее от него зловоние. Возле его чешуйчатых лап, как волны возле утеса, шевелились тысячи порождений тьмы. Дракон заревел, хлопнул кожистыми черными крыльями и взлетел. При всей отвратительности его облика в нем была какая-то завораживающая грация, от него нельзя было оторвать глаз. Чудовище развернулось в воздухе, стало снижаться, и Логэйн вдруг понял, что оно летит прямо ему в лицо.  
Он с резким выдохом сел и открыл глаза за миг до того, как зловонная клыкастая пасть сомкнулась на нем.  
\- Кошмар, - это был не вопрос. Амелл сидела рядом и держала в руках кружку, над которой поднимался пар. - Это происходит со всеми Стражами.  
\- Я видел дракона, - пробормотал Логэйн, еще не до конца стряхнувший с себя власть сновидения.  
Амелл кивнула.  
\- Мы все его видим. Потом это пройдет... на время. Выпейте.  
\- Что это? Зелье от сновидений?  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Зелья от этих снов не спасают. Просто после них лучше выпить горячего, я проверяла.  
Логэйн пожал плечами и отхлебнул из кружки. Пахло земляникой и чем-то еще сладким.  
\- Поэтому я никогда не видел, как ты спишь? - попытался пошутить он, но Амелл не приняла шутки.  
\- Я уже не вижу этих снов. И не буду видеть еще почти тридцать лет. Когда они вернутся, мне останется только взять посох и уйти на Глубинные тропы. И там постараться забрать с собой столько порождений тьмы, столько смогу. Это все ждет и вас. У вас есть шанс пережить меня, Логэйн. Заодно и убедитесь, что я не надену корону.  
Она поднялась на ноги.  
\- Это с нами теперь навсегда. Скверна в нашей крови. Для нас больше не может быть иной цели, кроме борьбы с Мором. Думаю, Алистер не хотел становиться королем еще и поэтому - хотя, конечно, он вообще плохо подходил для этой роли...  
\- Это не мешало тебе проталкивать его на трон, - не удержался от замечания Логэйн.  
Амелл пожала плечами.  
\- Иначе бы мне не было житья от старика Эамона. И у охваченной войной страны не было бы шансов против Мора. Это все очень утомительно. Да, моя задача - бороться с Мором, пока я жива. Но как же трудно добиться того, чтобы мне в этом не мешали идиоты!..  
Она ушла. Логэйн поставил опустевшую кружку и подумал, что к идиотам, кажется, сейчас причислили и его. И, кажется, не без оснований. А еще к старикам, потому что Эамон был его ненамного старше. Почему-то из уст Амелл второе звучало едва ли не обиднее, чем первое.  
На следующий день он вернул кружку Амелл. Она забрала. А вечером он с удвоенным усилием гонял ее по поляне с мечом в руке. У тренировки оказалось приятное последствие - кошмар ночью не повторился. И на этот раз он успел заметить, как погас огонек в палатке Амелл, прежде чем сам он провалился в сон.  
Новость о том, что ему осталось тридцать лет, не поразила Логэйна. Он не верил, что протянет еще столько. Но пока он был жив, он готов был учить Амелл - на благо Ферелдена. И он помнил, что обучение началось с простого вопроса: "А что, если...".  
Поэтому теперь в холодной и сырой спальне в замке Редклиф Логэйн сначала тщательно обдумал ответ, потом произнес:  
\- Мне необходимо было бы проверить это сообщение, причем лучше из разных источников. Если бы нашлись другие подтверждения, кроме слов орлейского Стража, я бы убедился, что не смогу победить Мор в одиночку.  
\- И вы бы не стали пытаться уничтожить оставшихся Стражей?  
\- Если бы я был уверен, что имею дело с Мором, - нет. Если бы сомневался... тоже вряд ли. Постарался бы хотя бы взять вас живыми.  
\- Идиоты, - процедила Амелл сквозь зубы. - Хранили, хранили свои тайны, довели дело до гражданской войны! А мне-то Дункан казался разумным человеком!.. Да я бы на месте Стражей-Командоров трубила бы всем правителям в уши, что без участия Стражей убить архидемона невозможно.  
\- Они трубят и так.  
\- Ссылаясь на легенды и ореол славы. И в то же время они держат в когтях знания, которые закрыли бы весь орден лучше любого щита.  
Она откинулась на спинку стула и потерла глаза.  
\- Впрочем, я хотела поговорить не об этом. Логэйн... кажется, для нас есть способ убить архидемона и остаться при этом в живых. Если, конечно, нас до или после этого не уничтожит орда.  
\- И что же это за способ? - с сомнением спросил Логэйн.  
Амелл вздохнула и рассказала. По мере продвижения ее рассказа Логэйн все больше подозревал, что от переутомления и недосыпа Страж попросту начала бредить. Ничем иным как бредом предложение разделить ложе с болотной ведьмой, чтобы при помощи ритуала обезопасить Стражей от духа архидемона, он назвать не мог.  
\- Об этом не может быть и речи, - отрезал он.  
\- Почему? Кажется, это единственный способ сохранить нам жизнь, пусть даже Риордан заявляет, что готов умереть.  
\- Не только Риордан, - покачал головой Логэйн. - Если у него не получится, я готов нанести этот последний удар. Я много ошибался... и теперь мне представилась возможность исправить свои ошибки. Искупить тот вред, который я нанес Ферелдену. Если ценой за это окажется моя жизнь, я считаю, что эта цена не слишком высока. Я принял решение. Ритуала не будет.  
Амелл хлопнула ладонью по столу. От резкого движения на пол со стола слетела одинокая бумага.  
\- Да есть ли в этой проклятой стране хоть кто-нибудь, способный думать не только о себе?!  
Логэйна не столько задела, сколько удивила ее вспышка - когда Амелл злилась, она начинала говорить тише, это знал весь ее отряд.  
Она поднялась на ноги, швырнула обратно на стол смятую бумагу и принялась мерить шагами комнату.  
\- Неужели мне до конца дней придется кого-то уговаривать, упрашивать, и все без толку?! Один из гномьих кланов не явился на зов - видите ли, боятся междоусобной розни. В их умишки не приходит мысль, что после Мора никому не будет дела до их междоусобиц. Торговцы взвинчивают цены на припасы, словно в могиле им понадобится прибыль. Алистера чуть ли не на коленях пришлось умолять, чтобы он соизволил надеть на голову корону, - и то в последний момент он чуть все не испортил!  
Логэйн скрыл усмешку - он уже мог представить, какими были эти "мольбы на коленях". Несчастного бастарда, скорее всего, обложили со всех сторон, как на псовой охоте, загнали в угол, а потом притащили связанным, как дичь, на шесте. Так ему и надо.  
\- От единственного человека я ждала понимания и помощи. От вас, Логэйн, потому что, даже если вы ошибались, вы думали всегда в первую очередь о Ферелдене! И что я слышу? Да у вашей дочери чувство долга перед страной сильнее - она согласилась вместе с короной принять и Алистера в мужья. И, видит Создатель, я могу по достоинству оценить эту жертву!  
Логэйн нахмурился. Он почувствовал, как от гнева в нем закипает кровь. То ли от несправедливого упрека, то ли от того, что Амелл впервые решила напомнить ему о его ошибках. Как будто он не помнил их сам каждый миг. Как будто не он готовился смыть эти ошибки кровью. Как будто не она вела себя с ним все время так, словно понимала это без слов...  
\- Не сравнивай меня с этим молокососом, - повысил он голос. - Я поклялся помогать тебе для победы над Мором - и я сдержу эту клятву! Но только мне решать, честно отдать жизнь за эту победу или сохранить ее путем скользких уловок.  
Амелл развернулась к нему, глаза у нее горели. От ярости она раскраснелась, и Логэйн вдруг увидел, что на самом деле она моложе его дочери. И что татуировка на пол-лица помогала ей скрывать круги от усталости под глазами и запавшие щеки. Маска. Все это время она носила маску, и только сейчас позволила ей упасть. Перед ним. Почему перед ним?..  
Маски, как и все связанное с Орлеем, Логэйн не любил.  
\- Победить Мор!.. А кто-нибудь способен подумать, что будет после Мора? И что он может быть не последним? С кем я должна восстанавливать Орден, если вы и Риордан завтра героически погибнете? Мне в одиночку тащить тогда этот воз? Или, может, писать ее величеству и просить у нее на пару недель отпускать муженька на волю, чтобы он мог заняться набором рекрутов?! Или писать за границу, чтобы сюда приехали незнакомцы, с которыми придется начинать все сначала?  
\- Тебе настолько дорог этот Орден?  
\- У меня больше ничего нет. Круг отрекся от меня, хотя я действовала с ведома и одобрения Старшего Чародея. Теперь просить будут - не вернусь. Проситься ко двору, становиться советником? Чушь. Даже после всех уроков Анора в десять раз лучший политик, ей не нужна моя помощь. Создатель дал мне в руки дело, и я не откажусь от него. Однако никто не говорил, что мне придется делать его в одиночку. Даже Дункан, когда вербовал. Даже Алистер, когда ныл, что нас осталось только двое. Они бросили меня, теперь собираешься бросить и ты. Ты, кого я...  
Она тряхнула головой и потерла виски.  
\- И если бы я требовала от тебя невозможного!.. Можно подумать, мне самой легко давать согласие на этот ритуал!..  
\- Почему? - перебил Логэйн. Что-то ускользало от него, близкое, но неуловимое, казалось - еще чуть-чуть, и он поймет все, но нет - понимание сбегало, не давая поймать себя за хвост. Может, все дело было в этом неожиданном, непрошеном "ты", которое как будто стирало между ними любую разницу - в возрасте, в положении, в судьбе.  
Амелл резко замолчала и замерла, тяжело дыша. Потом она отвернулась и ответила уже намного спокойнее.  
\- Потому что я не знаю досконально, в чем его особенности. Когда... если он состоится, придется следить за Морриган. Возможно... возможно, придется пойти на крайние меры, если ситуация окажется опаснее, чем я думаю.  
\- Мне казалось, вы дружны с этой ведьмой.  
\- Дружны, если можно так сказать. Но не настолько глупы, чтобы полностью доверять друг другу.  
\- И ты все равно готова довериться ей и рискнуть, чтобы спасти жизнь Риордану и мне?  
\- Да, - это был даже не звук, просто выдох, принявший форму слова. Потом Амелл быстро заговорила. - Я знаю, что такое решение не может быть навязано. Если вы решите ответить мне отказом снова, так тому и быть. Но прошу - подумайте.  
Логэйн смотрел на узкую спину Амелл, на бритый затылок, на поникшие плечи и думал, что больше никто в этом замке не стал бы так отчаянно бороться за его жизнь, включая его самого. И о том, что Амелл,когда приняла его капитуляцию, уже один раз эту жизнь сохранила и дала ему шанс прожить ее достойно. И если для того, чтобы отдать этот долг - не Ферелдену, а ей лично, - ему потребуется проскрипеть еще несколько лет, а до этого отдаться в руки болотной ведьме - быть по сему.  
\- Ты могла бы приказать, но ты просишь, - медленно произнес он. - Если так... хорошо. Пусть будет, как ты задумала. Пойдем к этой ведьме и покончим с этим поскорее.  
Амелл обернулась к нему. На ее лице еще остались пятна румянца, уголки губ подергивались, словно она силилась улыбнуться и не могла. Ее глаза ярко блестели в полумраке, и Логэйн не мог понять, кажется ли ему или в них на самом деле стоят слезы.  
\- Все не так страшно, - заверила она. - Все-таки Морриган - красивая женщина, и...  
\- Не нужно думать, что любой мужчина готов взять на ложе любую женщину, - прервал он. - Я сделаю это ради твоей просьбы, но без удовольствия. Чтобы понять, представь, что ради долга тебе нужно отдаться... ну, хотя бы какому-нибудь старику вроде Эамона или меня.  
Амелл посмотрела ему прямо в лицо. Слезы магическим образом исчезли.  
\- Если бы речь шла о вас, - отчеканила она, - у меня бы не возникло ни малейших проблем с исполнением своего долга.  
Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Амелл поспешила к двери, даже забыв про посох - невиданное дело.  
\- Идемте, Морриган уже ждет, и...  
Логэйн перехватил ее на полпути, взял за плечи и крепко притиснул к себе. Она брыкнулась, попыталась дернуться, но он не пустил, и не хрупкой магичке, пусть даже она трижды Серый Страж и десять раз героиня, было мериться силой с героем реки Дейн и лучшим полководцем Ферелдена. И тогда она вздохнула, перестала вырываться и обняла его за шею.  
Если у Создателя есть чувство юмора, то оно извращенное. Для Логэйна и Амелл не было и не могло быть хуже минуты, чтобы почувствовать себя не Серыми Стражами, не воином и магом, не побежденным и победительницей, а просто мужчиной и женщиной. Не теперь, не на пороге решающего сражения, не перед лицом угрозы погибнуть если не в пасти архидемона, то от лап орды его слуг. Не перед ритуалом, для которого Логэйн должен был овладеть совсем другой женщиной, не той, которую он держал сейчас в объятиях, и стискивал ее плечи так, что ей должно было быть больно, и целовал, вспоминая, каково это - целоваться. Тем не менее, все так и было, минута настала, и другой ей было уже не стать.  
Целоваться Амелл, между прочим, не умела. Не научили, должно быть, в Башне Круга, - думал Логэйн с какой-то собственнической радостью, когда впивался в ее губы, гладил прямую спину, затянутую в жесткий корсаж, накрывал ладонью затылок. Было странно ощущать пальцами не мягкость волос, а еле заметную колкую щетинку. Странно, но не неприятно.  
Амелл переступила на месте, расцепила руки и уперлась ладонями в плечи Логэйна.  
\- Подожди... стой... - бормотала она, пока он снова пытался найти ее губы своими.  
Он понял, что на сей раз она говорит всерьез, и остановился, хотя это и потребовало заметного усилия воли. Амелл посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\- Мне уже в пять раз сложнее отпустить тебя к Морриган, - сказала она. - Если мы не остановимся, будет сложнее в десять раз.  
Хвала Создателю, она хотя бы не боится, что на двоих меня попросту не хватит, - невпопад подумал Логэйн.  
\- А я-то думал, прошли времена, когда молодые девчонки вставали ко мне в очередь, - произнес он, чтобы отвлечься и развеять повисшее напряжение.  
Амелл прислонилась к нему лбом и странно всхлипнула. Логэйн решил было, что расстроил ее своей солдафонской шуткой, но быстро понял ошибку. Амелл смеялась. До этого Логэйн слышал ее смех всего раз или два. А теперь она хохотала и вздрагивала в его руках – не то от смеха, не то от подступивших переживаний. Логэйн даже подумал, не пришлось бы ему успокаивать истерику.  
\- Все, все, - он теснее прижал ее голову к своему плечу. – Успокойся.  
Амелл покорно вздохнула глубже и затихла.  
Они постояли молча. Логэйн понимал, что было бы куда проще прийти в себя, если бы Амелл не прижималась к нему грудью и бедрами. Но знание, что это, быть может, последняя их возможность прикасаться друг к другу вот так, не позволяло выпустить ее из рук.  
Должно быть, Амелл думала о том же самом. Она вдруг вывернулась из-под его руки и взяла его лицо в ладони.  
\- Когда мы победим, - тихо, но решительно заявила она, и ее глаза сияли, - мы закатим пир горой, если в Денериме будет хотя бы один уцелевший зал. С танцами, песнями и застольными речами. И все для того, чтобы незаметно оттуда сбежать, и чтобы никому в голову не пришло нас разыскивать.  
Сказочница, - подумал Логэйн с легкой грустью, но тут же прогнал эту мысль.  
Амелл никогда не придумывала не работающих планов.  
Серые Стражи уже смогли сделать то, что казалось всем невозможным.  
Им осталось совершить последний рывок, чтобы все было так, как она задумала.  
И так и было.  
А посланный за дровами эльф, скотина ушастая, так и не вернулся.


End file.
